


Benevolent

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [166]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e01-02 New Order, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She doesn’t acknowledge his presence but he knows she knows he’s there.





	Benevolent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Bourbon Day’ (14 June).

He finds her at home, sitting in her kitchen with her back leaning against one of the cupboards and her legs bent, knees pulled close to her chest. She doesn’t acknowledge his presence but he knows she knows he’s there.

His gaze falls to the empty glass and half-empty bottle of bourbon by her side and without thinking, he swipes another glass from the worktop and eases down onto the floor beside her.

He doesn’t know what happened to her during her capture – she’s refused to say – but he knows it involved Fifth which leaves him in no doubt that it wasn’t a pleasant experience and the fact that she chose to leave the base as soon as their post-mission briefing had finished told him everything he needed to know.

Silently, he lifts the bottle and pours them both a finger of bourbon but Sam has no sooner taken one of the glasses from him and downed her drink, when he finds himself asking, “What happened?”

She shakes her head, then shrugs, but says nothing so he refills her glass and waits. He thinks she’s about to neck it again and he wants to tell her to go easy but then she hesitates and her gaze locks onto the liquid as she swirls it around the glass. 

Her whispered confession is deafening in the silence.

“Fifth tortured me.”


End file.
